Eternal Memories
by S2 blue moon
Summary: Sakura has been having these recurring dreams since the day she...(won't tell you that) and has been getting flashbacks of a handsome young fella (guess who!), all her dreams are giving her a clue of her eternal memory which is about Syaoran...
1. The Same Dream Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Same Dream Again  
  
" Sakura? Are you in here? " A dark violet-haired girl said anxiously since it was pretty dark in the basement, and all that could be seen was a small glimpse of light, so small that its source could only be from a torch. " Yeah Tomoyo, I'm here, I'm just writing in my Dream Diary, I had another one of those dreams again," sighed a beautiful 18-year-old girl with shiny auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes, but now her eyes had lost their usual shine. Tomoyo exploded into a load of questions. " Really? What was it about? Was it the same one? How did it end this time? " " Well." Sakura began, a little bit frustrated with all the questions targeted straight at her, but she knew Tomoyo, her best friend was just concerned about her, so she continued. " This time it was different, one moment I was trapped in the cage again, the next I was stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere! Then." Sakura trailed off. " I saw him again." " Oh my god, what do you think it means this time, have you been having any flashbacks? " Tomoyo said placing her finger to her chin, thinking hard. " I don't know," replied a clueless Sakura, " I really don't." And how clueless she was indeed.  
  
  
  
In her diary (the first dream she had):  
  
" October 31st 2002  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I had this really peculiar dream today, I dunno if it meant anything, but all my dreams usually does, but I'm a bit confused about this one. You see, I'm trapped in a cage -like thing and around me I see seven more, but the people inside are very blurred to me, but they all look very familiar. I also see all these people, no, scientists walking around swiftly and carrying test tubes and wearing goggles. They seem to be performing an experiment, and then one of them approaches me holding an injection with green liquid inside, I was struggling to get away, then appears this handsome young man. He has brown scruffy hair and similar amber -brown matching eyes, his eyes seem to be full of kindness and gentleness, so right from the beginning, I knew I could trust him. Suddenly, the scientist reaches for my arm; I close my eyes waiting to feel the pain of the needle pierce my skin. Then, at that very moment the needle came in contact with my arm, I felt pain, so much that I almost passed out, but I managed to remain conscious. Just after ten seconds or so, I felt no pain, no agony. I flutter my eyelids only to see that the young man was fighting off the scientist using some very advanced skilled martial arts. When I open my eyes completely, the young man disappears, then everything else becomes a blur and I'm snapped back in reality again where I wake up and I look at my arm. At the very tip of my elbow, I can see a brownish dot which could easily be mistaken as a freckle, but in my mind, it was as clear as a mirror, it was a mark left right after an injection. "  
  
  
  
The recent dream she had:  
  
" December 31st  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I had that dream again yesterday, except this time there were some slight alterations. The first part of the dream was the same, I was trapped in the cage, the young man protects me, but then, I was stranded in the middle of nowhere! No one was there and I felt very alone, when I was in the cage, at least there had been the familiar figures in the cages next to me, but there was no one there. It was silent, all white and pure and full of nothingness. Suddenly, an image of the young handsome man flashed before me and then I woke up. I'm expecting flashbacks soon, since I always get them after these dreams, I just have to wait and see what memory comes back this time."  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo remained silence for a few minutes deep in thought about the dream until Sakura suggested that they should get back to bed, since they'd been down the basement for a long time and it was only 3.00am. Tomoyo agreed and they both left the basement. But just before they did, Sakura turned off her small torch which had cherry blossoms engraved on it and a pair of strong eyes belonging to only a wolf (it had been given to her as a gift). Then she hid her Dream Diary in its usual secretive place, which was behind a loose brick built in with a row of very old unmatching ones constructed together on a brick wall, it was the perfect hiding place, or would you think? She glanced out of the small rear window in the basement, what a lovely full moon it is, she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? This is my very first fanfic, so pls R+R!! But pls no flames, if you have bad comments, pls can you say them nicely. 


	2. That Handsome Young Fella

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - That Handsome Young Fella  
  
  
  
Sakura stared out of the window in her bedroom, it was midnight already and still she couldn't get back to sleep, she was too bothered with the dream she had this morning, she wondered why it had been different. " I know what to do!" exclaimed Sakura to herself excitedly. She opened her chest of drawers to reveal: some neatly stacked A4 size paper, fine artist pencils, watercolours, etc. She thought to herself, whenever I try to see him, he always disappears, now I'll be able to see him more clearly. She spread a clean sheet of paper over her desk and picked up one of her best pencils. Sakura closed her eyes and began thinking of that handsome, strange young man, she created a complete image of him using the mere details she could remember in all her dreams, then she began drawing and painting. Firstly, she drew the scruffy chestnut brown hair with every bit of detail she could remember, then proceeded onto his face. She concentrated on his eyes, those strong piercing eyes, she had seen them somewhere before (A/N: if you read chap. 1 carefully, you will know where) they were of a rich amber brown, even though they were strong, they showed gentleness and emotions in them, which was why she trusted him in the first place. After a couple of hours, she finally completed the drawing, it looks just like him, Sakura thought. She decided to hang it on her wall, she crept back into her bed and stared at the drawing, it was so familiar to her, but she couldn't think who it was. " I'll ask Tomoyo tomorrow," she thought out loud and then gradually fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, when Sakura woke up the first image that came to her head was the painting she had drawn last night since it was directly hanging in perspective to her. She looked at the pink clock in her bedroom and gasped, " Oh my god, I'm late!" She quickly dressed herself in a plain top and a mini skirt for college, then rushed out to meet Tomoyo. Tomoyo was happily cooking breakfast and Sakura couldn't see believe what she saw! " Tomoyo, c'mon, we're be late for school!" Sakura called. " What? School? Sakura! Have you forgotten already? It's the holidays! We still have a few weeks 'til school starts!" Tomoyo said. " Oh, oh yeah, I forgot," Sakura replied quietly. " Are you okay, Sakura, you don't seem to be yourself these couple of days, is something the matter?" "Oh, no Tomoyo, you don't have to worry, everything's fine," Sakura said convincingly, but not very convinced herself. " Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Sakura rushed into her bedroom and came back with a drawing that she was clutching in her hands. " Tomoyo, you know that in all of my dreams I always see "him", well I painted him, so can you tell me if I know him?" Sakura asked anxiously. Tomoyo took one glance at the drawing and gasped in shock. " Are you okay Tomoyo?" " No, I'm fine," Tomoyo reassured Sakura. " So, do I know him then?" Sakura asked impatiently and was sure she was gonna get an answer seeing Tomoyo's reaction. " Um. no, he doesn't look very familiar," Tomoyo said unconvincingly. Sakura only managed to let out a disappointed "oh" she wanted to ask more, but could see Tomoyo's mind was on something else so she said " I'm just gonna go brush my teeth then," then Sakura headed for the bathroom. Tomoyo stared at the drawing that was still left lying on the table, she out of everybody else, knew perfectly well that the person in the sketch was no other then Li Syaoran.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but pls R+R and tell me what you think about it, and I WILL make the next chapters longer!!! And thanx for the ppl who reviewed my first chapter, I really appreciate it!! 


	3. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Flashback  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was deep in thought staring intensely at the drawing of Li Syaoran, when suddenly the phone rang. Tomoyo was startled by the abrupt noise and it interrupted her deep thoughts. " Um, hello?" Tomoyo answered. " Oh hi my dearest," the person on the other line said. " What-da-?" replied Tomoyo, confused, then distinguished the voice, " Oh, it's you!" " I'm surprised you didn't recognise my voice. Well back to the subject, I was calling to ask how Sakura is? Is she.? Does she remember." " Yes, I think she is starting to," interrupted Tomoyo. "But we can't let this happen, I can't let her go through all that again!" " I understand, but I was planning to." The conversation went on and Tomoyo lastly said " Yeah, I think that's good, well then, I Sakura'll be out soon, so I better go, bye!" " Bye!" Sakura came out of the bathroom and saw Tomoyo's expression just as she put down the phone, so she casually asked, " Who was that on the phone?" " Oh, just an old friend. Tomoyo replied, she didn't like lying to Sakura, but it was partly true, the person on the phone was indeed an old friend.  
  
It was the late afternoon and Sakura was strolling in the park. Tomoyo had left earlier because Rika had called and needed serious help on her maths project, and since Sakura wasn't all that keen on spending the afternoon solving Maths problems, she assured Tomoyo that she didn't have to accompany her and should go to Rika's place. Now she was alone and it was quite breezy since it was December. She looked at the cloudy sky, even though it was cloudy, she could still see the moon (A/N: you know when it's the morning and you can still see the moon, it' usually white.) it was very round, but it wasn't perfect. It'll be a full moon soon, just give it another few days, thought Sakura. Then, suddenly, she started to feel dizzy and her whole body was weak, her legs were wobbly and she almost collapsed. She had had this feeling before and she knew what was happening, her head jerked back a bit and she closed her eyes while the pain was increasing. Sakura gradually opened her eyes and looked at the figures in front of her, she couldn't believe it, it was a teenage girl with bright auburn hair and glowing emerald green eyes, it was.it was her. But the girl wasn't alone. She was sitting and chatting to a young man, he was very handsome, so handsome that she could say, it was the man of her dreams, wait a second, she thought. It is the man of my dreams! She could vividly recall the untidy locks of brown her and gentle amber brown eyes, it was definitely him. But what was he doing sitting next to. to me, Sakura thought. Then she looked around her, everything still looked fuzzy and blurred, but she could identify that her surroundings hadn't change, she was still in the park, Penguin Park to be precise. And then, she got these flashbacks of a her, no, it wasn't her, it was a younger version of her and Tomoyo and a girl with glowing red eyes and a boy. They all looked familiar, but she had no idea who the boy and girl were. " WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" Sakura shouted at herself, hating every moment of this. She hated what had happened to her.what had happened at the very beginning.  
  
Then, abruptly, she felt dizzy again. All the images turned into a blur and swirled around in front of her until she was back in reality. She opened her eyes once again and she was still in the park, but with no young man or lookalike of her. She knew what had happened, she knew it as the dream was a sign, she had just had a flashback, a flashback of her memories, the memories she could not remember.  
  
A/N: So what dya think? And don't worry, all will be clear in the next chapters, so pls continue to R+R!! And thanx, once again to all the ppl who reviewed my story, I luv u all!!! 


End file.
